benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Mick Garvey
'''Mick Garvey is the husband of Janice Garvey, the father of Chantelle and Michael Garvey and the grandfather of Coolio. He is usually lazy, sarcastic and quite miserable. Mick would do anything for a quiet life. Sadly it's not what he gets when he comes to Benidorm with his Lancashire family on their holidays abroad.Mick likes to save money whenever he can and he often gets in trouble! Storylines Series 1 Micks mother in-law, Madge Harvey (Sheila Reid), bring him and his family to Benidorm. In the first episode he meets a girl named Suzie in the flip flop shop who he flirts with! When she comes to Neptune's in the 4th episode Mick's wife Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran) gets jealous. When his daughter, Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley) sings on karaoke she passes out as it is revealed she is heavily pregnant! Mick also has to put up with his son, Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes), consistently begging to go to the beach. In the 5th episode the Garveys win a pub quiz so Mick decides to use the prize money to take Michael and the family to the beach. In the final episode of the series a women keeps taking photos of Mick. She reveals she is from the Department of Social Services and that she is going to use the photos as evidence to convict Mick for false incapacity benefit claims. Series 2 In series 2 Madge's new 'boyfriend' Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings) brings the Garveys back to Benidorm. When Mel proposes to Madge, Mick and Janice both try to persuade her not to get married as they hardly know Mel! Also in this season Mick upsets Janice, by forgetting it's their 10th wedding anniversary. Janice tries her best to give him hints, but he is still not aware of the occasion. When Mick realises the mistake he made he steals some flowers from reception to make it up for her. Mick tries again to dissuade Mel from getting married but when he finds out that Mel is a millionaire he is all for the wedding! When Mel loses his memory before the wedding Mick attempts to get it back buy knocking Mel out resulting in Mick's arrest. Summer Special Series 3 Mick comes back to Benidorm expecting a holiday however Mel wants Mick help to open his new mobility shop. He puts Mick in charge of promotion which involves him riding round Benidorm on a giant bike in a funny costume! Mel doesn't come and let Mick off the bike when he said he was going to therefore Mick needed to jump of the bike onto a caravan roof which he ended up smashing through . When Mel's mobility shop burns down it means Mick no longer needs to work for Mel so he could enjoy the rest of his holiday. They go to the waterfalls of Callosa, where he manages to starts a war with the rest of his family. To stop the fuss, he disappears, worrying Janice. But, he returns with a special surprise. In the final episode Mick needs to help Mel buy the Benidorm Palace - a prestigious nightclub. The caravan that Mick went through turned out to be the Deputy Mayors! Luckily the mayor didn't know the bike belonged to Mick and Mel however he demanded them to move it before he let them buy the palace. Christmas Special mel goes and dies the silly bastard! Series 4 The Garveys are back in Benidorm to discover that Madge has mysteriously disappeared with her villa sold to Cilla Black! They find Madge who has been left financial bankrupted! They help eliminate Madge's with both Scary Mary and Mr Pink, both big time Benidorm gangsters, and a last-minute bet with the latter saw Madge eliminate her , and gain 3,000 euros! When they go to the water park they meet Pauline Mamood (Selina Griffiths) and Mick has a strange encounter with her! In the final episode when Madge buys a bar in Benidorm the Garveys end up staying in Benidorm! Series 5 The bar opened in Series 4 did not work out so they went back to running the sun bed shops in the UK. before they went on holiday they experienced a few troubles with the sun bed shop so Mick stayed home to sort them out. He then joins his family on holiday during the second episode where he arrives just in time for the dance contest. In the next episode Mick is horrified that his nice-but-dim brother Pete is due in Benidorm with crusty dad Stan for a stag party. To everyone's surprise, Pete is about to get married. Mick cannot conceal his impatience with hopeless Pete, and the family reunion gets off to a bad start! When Madge goes missing the Garvey's worry she has been taken by some human organ thieves so they search all over Benidorm for her. It turns out that Mohammed Mohammed saved Madge from the human organ thieves. He reveals himself to be a business partner of Mel. He states that he has been trying to find Madge for a long while, only to return a cigarette case and an old photo. Janice is very welcoming of Mohammed however, Mick refuses to believe who he is. Madge is keen on Mohammed and shocks Mick and Janice when she reveals she wants to marry him! However she only wants to marry Mohammed due to the legal loopholes that would be involved with transferring money that Mohammed has. Mick later finds out that Mohammed is actually a conman and is only after Madge's money. When he finds out she hasn't got any money he doesn't marry Madge! In the final episode of the series Mick reveals to the rest of the Garveys that all the sunbed shops Mel left them have been destroyed by fire and he had deliberately not paid the insurance premiums to save money. Series 6 Mick doesn't even leave the airport before he gets in trouble! Mick has to carry Madge’s bag, This attracts the attention of a staff member at the airport and searches their bags as Mick had previously been arrested. He then finds tanning pills in Madge’s bag. Mick then gets held at Alicante Airport for suspected drug smuggling but is released the next day after the drugs are tested and the contents are found to be “purely herbal.” When Janice comes to pick Mick up she is brought by Clive Dyke (Perry Benson) who makes Mick mad when he sees Clive hugging Janice! To make things worse between the Dykes and Garveys, Clive's son Tiger Dyke (Danny Walters) makes Michael get a tattoo! Mick tries to stop Michael from hanging out with Tiger which upset Michael as Tiger was his friend. Mick tries to forgive the Dykes but when Janice ends up having to pay Tonya Dyke (Hannah Waddingham) causes more conflict! to make things worse Madge tells them she only has 6 months to live! Mick rings Dr Kundu and find out it was just a misunderstanding. The practice having grown tired by her racism and other negative traits had given her "6 months to leave". In the final episode the Garveys and Dykes forgive each other and when Tonya tries to offer them their money back they let her keep it. Series 7 The Garveys are worried Madge is being stalked! They meet a guy called Buck A. Roo who reveals that Madge is about to inherit millions from the Collins family however they believe its a fraud so they tell him to go away! Les Conroy (Tim Healy) does some research on Buck A. Roo which finds out he was telling the truth. Therefore Madge and the Garvey's go after him and they all leave to go to Las Vegas!'' Relationships Janice - Wife Janice is very impartial when it comes to her husband and her mother and always believes that Mick deserves a second chance, when no one else can see that. No kiss from a toyboy or a flame from Janice's past will break up the Garveys marriage - they stick by each other, through tough times. Even though he does not show it, Mick really cares for Janice and if he has to steal flowers from the Solana reception, he will! The Garveys have a loving marriage. Sometimes Mick insults Janice without actually meaning to do it (as presented in Series 3). Madge uses this at her own advantage to drive Mick away, but he wins over Janice by bringing her flowers and asking a singer to sing Janice's favourite song. She is won over, much to the dismay of Madge and Mel. Michael and Chantelle - Children Mick's relationship towards his children are like any other father - protective, caring and loving. His son Michael usually copies Mick's crude sayings and sometimes is curious of what they mean, while Chantelle, who acknowledges the world around her more because she is much older, uses her comical upbringing and sayings she understands to insult her dominant grandmother Madge, who is not afraid to show her granddaughter that she dislikes her, too. Mick is shocked when he discovers he has gained a grandson in Coolio from his eldest, Chantelle. He is confused why his daughter never told him about the baby and the bigger shock that she is of adolescenceage and him and Janice question if she can cope, but are ready to give a her a helping hand, unlike Madge who develops even more dislike for Chantelle after her sudden pregnancy. Madge - Mother-in-law Mick and Madge portray great dislike towards each other and constantly throw insults back to each other that Michael usually picks up from his bickering father and grandmother. However Mick always is a helping hand to Madge - but usually to please Janice, not for Madge's delight. Mick soon changed though, when he found out Madge has only six months to live. Coolio Garvey Category:Characters Category:Garvey Family Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters